the_leftoversfandomcom-20200213-history
Orange Sticker
"Orange Sticker" is the fourth episode of Season 2, and overall the fourteenth produced hour of . It originally aired on October 25, 2015. Analysis Recurring Themes * Animals: When she thinks a second Departure has happened, Nora sees a dog running with no one holding its leash, and hears several more dogs barking. She later tells Jill about a faked Departure she uncovered where a man left his dog alone with its leash on the ground. Nora sees a man with a goat (not Jerry) outside the convenience store. * The Bible: Matt’s prayer circle prays the Lord’s Prayer, from Matthew 6:9-13. Nora alludes to the biblical narrative of the flood and the ark from Genesis Chapters 6-9 when discussing the Departure with Jill. When Matt speaks to Mary, he mentions someone named Winston going on about Proverbs, a book in the Hebrew Bible/Christian Old Testament. Cultural References * Matt’s prayer circle says a prayer ending in a reference to departure. This prayer or hymn seems to date back at least to the Sarum Primer, a collection of prayers developed in 13th century Salisbury, England.https://www.harvardsquarelibrary.org/poetry-prayers-visual-arts/sarum-primer/ * Patti derogatorily references the Hardy Boys. * Patti singing Rick Astley’s “Never Gonna Give You Up” is a reference to the Internet phenomenon of rickrolling. * Matt is putting out copies of the African American Heritage Hymnal in the church. Trivia * The script excerpt posted to HBO's website reveals dialogue which was cut from the episode. After Nora questions the story Kevin intends to tell about waking up right where the girls disappeared from, she continues: "And then they're gonna ask you if this has ever happened before and you'll say, 'Yup' and they'll say, 'How did that turn out?' And you'll say, 'Well, I abducted a woman and tied her up in a cabin. And then she killed herself right in front of me, so it didn't turn out great.'" Kevin asks: "... You think I had something to do with this?" Nora responds, "No, Kevin. Hiding wasn't stupid... It was smart."http://www.watchingtheleftovers.com/blog/the-end-is-near-marathon-7-days-until-season-3 * The Garveys’ new address is 41 Stanton, according to Kevin (although he is unsure about the number). This contradicts the house number 420 seen in the following episode. * When Kevin finds his phone, a naked baby doll is seen, perhaps as a callback to “B.J. and the A.C.” * In the camp outside the park, there is a makeshift bar called Fjori’s Bar. * Isaac is staying in the Babylon Motel. Music * "One Room Country Shack" by Buddy Guy (Michael and Jill in the Garveys' kitchen) * "Miserere" composed by Gregorio Allegri, performed by Choir of St. John's College, Cambridge & George Guest (people break through the ranger line to scrounge for Miracle water) (this same recording previously was used twice in "Solace for Tired Feet") * "God Bless This Guitar" by Patsy Maples (diegetic music when Nora encounters Virgil in the convenience store) * "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley (Patti sings the song to Kevin twice) * "Departure (Reflection)" by Max Richter (Nora and Jill talk on the porch; Erika tells Kevin about Evie's birth) * "Sanctus, D. 872" composed by Franz Schubert, performed by the Choir of Trinity College & Cambridge (Matt tells Nora about Mary waking up) * "November" by Max Richter (Patti tells Kevin about his suicide attempt) * "You're the One That I Want" by Lo-Fang (Kevin returns home and Nora handcuffs herself to him) * "My Favorite Show" by the Crazy Z's (featuring Stephanie Mabey) (end credits) Goofs * Erika says John was "in" at the time of the Departure, and subsequently when people started making various claims of "miracles." However, in "Axis Mundi," John says he was in jail when Evie and Michael were five, and that he did six years and 119 days. If all this were true, Evie's age in the present day could not be more than 15. However, the Missing poster seen in "No Room at the Inn" and on the HBO Welcome to Miracle website lists Evie's age as 17. It is possible that John was arrested again for a different crime, but there is no indication of this in the show. References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes